TOO MANY DRINKS, TOO MUCH PAIN!
by SaddleGurl
Summary: Has luke gone to far???
1. TOO MANY DRINKS, TOO MUCH PAIN part 1

TOO MANY DRINKS, TOO MUCH PAIN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of All Saints  
  
Author's note  
  
Luke had been drinking for a couple of hours now when Bron came out to the bathroom. "I think you've had enough to drink" Bron said walking back from the bathroom "No I haven't" Luke said taking a swig of beer, to prove Bron wrong. "I think you should come to bed now," Bron said walking over. "WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?" Luke yelled at her, swinging his bottle smacking her in the face. Bron fell backwards onto the floor; she quickly scrambled off the floor and into the bedroom. 15 minutes later Luke walked in a lay down beside her. He grabbed her and started kissing her. "Luke stop it" Bron said pushing him off. "Oh so it's ok when you want to but no when I want to" He said grabbing her, pinning her down on the bed. He started kissing her and removing her clothes. Bron knew what happened next was wrong but she couldn't do anything to prevent it. After it only took a few minutes for Luke to fall asleep. Bron stood, weak and in pain. Her butt hurt like hell, but she knew she had to get away before he woke up. She got dressed, gingerly pulling on some loose pants. She grabbed her keys and walked to her car. She was going to Charlotte's. 10 minutes later Bron stood on Charlotte's doorstep waiting for Charlotte to answer. "Hello Hun" Charlotte said seeing Bron there. Charlotte also noticed that Bron was rather withdrawn. "What's the matter?" "I've been.r.raped" Bron said, before bursting into tears. Charlotte pulled her into a hug. As soon as Charlotte touched Bron she flinched pretty bad. Charlotte immediately let go. "Are you hurt?" Charlotte asked guiding her inside. "Um, well my face is sore" Bron said revealing her bruise "And my butt really hurts" breaking down again, Bron just collapsed. She sunk slowly to the floor. Charlotte immediately rushed to her side. "Ssshhh, it's going to be ok, do you want me to call Ben?" Charlotte asked "Yes" Bron said, still sitting there, tears streaking down her face. Charlotte got up and rang Ben "Hello, this is Ben from ambulance service" Ben said when he picked up his phone "Hey Ben it's Charlotte. I think you should get over here, it's Bron" Charlotte said "You mean with the ambulance?" Ben asked worried "Um.no" Charlotte said " And hurry" before she hung up the phone and walked back to Bron. "I call him, and he is on his way" "Thanks" Bron said, still staring at the floor "Can I get you anything?" Charlotte asked "No" Bron said. Minutes later the doorbell rang, and Ben walked in. Seeing Bron on the floor he rushed to her side. But when he touched her, she flinched really badly so he withdrew his hand. "What happened" Ben asked "Well she was with Luke and then she came over here crying and she told me she has been raped, and she also has this bruise on her face but I'm not really sure what happened" Charlotte said glancing at Bron "Don't worry I'll talk to her" Ben said, before going back to where Bron was "Bron honey, are you listening" Ben asked kneeling down beside her. "Yes" Bron said "Can you tell me what happened?" Ben asked "Um." Bron said, slowly looking up and into Ben's eyes. One look in Ben's and Bron knew he would never hurt her, she could see the trust in his eyes. "Would you like to come and sit on the couch?" Ben asked extending his hand to help Bron up. Bron took it thankfully and when she was standing on her feet, she suddenly felt very weak. Ben saw her knee's start to shake so he carefully held her waist as she walked over to the couch and sat down. Charlotte brought her a blanket, which she thankfully accepted and wrapped it round her waist. "Can you tell me now?" Ben asked coming to sit down next to her. Charlotte sat on the couch opposite. "Um.well I was at Luke's and he had been having a couple of beers and I told him I thought he should go to bed and stop drinking, then he hit me in the face with his beer bottle" Bron said careful not to stare anyone in the eye. Ben carefully pushed her hair behind her ear and touching the bruise with his finger. Bron flinched in pain. "Charlotte can you get some ice please?" Ben asked "Then I went back to bed and he came in and.and." Bron couldn't go on, tears leaked out of her eyelids and down her face. Charlotte returned with the ice and Ben gently held it against Bron bruise "It will be ok honey," Ben said. Bron then leant into Ben's chest. But when she moved her bum she was reminded of the pain "Oooowww" Bron cried "What is it?" Ben asked "My bum, it's really sore." "Charlotte can you get Bron some pain killers." Ben said, before he got up and lay Bron down on the couch. Charlotte handed them to Ben and Ben made Bron swallow them. After that, Ben walked off to the bathroom. There was a knock at the door but before anyone could open the door Luke stormed in looking for Bron. When he saw her he walked over and punched her in the face. "Aaahhh" Bron cried as he punched her already bruised cheek "That's for leaving me, and this is for being such a basted" and Luke smacked her in the cheek again. Hearing Bron's cry Ben came running. Seeing Luke there and Charlotte huddled in the corner and when he saw Bron lying helpless on the couch, being victim to Luke's punches. "STOP right there" Ben yelled stepping forward "Get out before I call the cops" and with one last punch Luke left, slamming the door behind him. "Bron? Bron are you ok," Ben asked rushing to her side "My cheek" Bron whispered tears sweeping down her face. Ben quickly glanced at the cheek and told Charlotte to call an ambulance straight away. "Can you still here me?" Ben asked gently pressing the ice on Bron's face "Yes" Bron whispered, the colour slowly draining out of her face. Moments later the ambulance arrived. Scott and Alex walked in "What happened?" Scott asked kneeling beside Bron and checking her pulse. "She's been punched in the cheek several times, but I'm not sure if it's broken" Ben said slowly taking off the ice, to recover a series of marks that were slowly swelling "Right do you know if she can walk?" Scott asked, putting an oxygen mask on "No I don't think she can, she's also been raped" Ben said taking Bron's hand, to let her know he was still there "Alex get the board, do you want to come Charlotte?" Scott asked "Yeah I'll go in and start my emergency shift early" Charlotte said going up to get ready. When they got Bron in the ambulance Ben and Charlotte both got in beside her. "Am I going to be ok?" Bron asked, her voice barely more than a whisper "Yes darling you'll be fine. Charlotte is going to treat you in emergency." Ben said "Ok" Bron whispered, closing her eyes, her breathing turning shallow.  
  
What's going to happen? Will Bron be ok?  
  
TO BE CONTINUE 


	2. TOO MANY DRINKS, TOO MUCH PAIN part 2

Too Many Drinks, Too Much Pain (Part 2)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of All Saints. They belong to Channel 7. I have no association with the cast and crew of All Saints  
  
Author's Note: I am sorry if I don't have the medical jargon right, but I am only 12 and do not know very much about medicine. I know a bit but no much. I have not studied law either so I have no idea what happens in court. I am very sorry if I have made any mistakes. I thought up these ideas my self!  
  
Feedback: Please, cheeserox@hotmail.com  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Bron slowly opened her eyes. Her site was so blurry that she closed her eyes for a second. She opened her eyes again and was staring into the deep blue eyes of her wonderful friend, Ben "Hey sleepyhead" Ben said "Hi" Bron replied, flinching as pain soared through her jaw and cheek "I've brought someone you might like to see," he said opening the curtain. There stood Charlotte "Noodle, how do you feel?" "Um, my jaws a bit sore" Bron said slowly, trying to prevent more pain from surging through her mouth. Charlotte moved forward and gave her 100,g of Pethidine IV. A single tear fell down Bron's cheek. "Hey, it'll be ok" Ben said taking Bron's hand. "What's going to happen" Bron whispered. "Were going to press charges against Luke for what he did to you." "OK" Bron said relaxing into the pillows. Bron was asleep in a matter of minutes. Ben sat by her bed. He was quietly talking to her when a wave of tiredness hit him and he fell asleep.  
  
"No, don't please. LUKE! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHS. NO! DON'T HIT ME! STOP! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Bron flew up in bed. Sweat drenched her and body and the sheets. "Oh honey, what's the matter?" Ben asked. "He was going to hit me" Bron whispered, with all the energy she could muster. Her jaw started hurting like hell again "OOOOWWWW!" Bron cried in pain. She gripped Ben's hand tightly. "Ben it hurts, it hurts" Ben pushed the buzzer. Luke came running in. "What's the matter?" he asked "NO, STAY AWAY" Bron screamed. Charlotte and Rebecca came running in hearing all the commotion. Just then Bron felt the taste of blood in her mouth. There was too much blood in Bron's mouth for her to bear; she spat in out all over the sheets and Ben, crying out in pain as she did so. Charlotte saw the blood and immediately started barking out instructions. "Bec, get Bron ready for theatre stat and Luke stay right away from here, Bron's my patient now. Ben go and get yourself cleaned up and wait for me here." Charlotte turned to Bron. "We didn't wire your cheek bone cause we didn't want to interfere to much, but it appears we are going to have to." and with that Bron was wheeled away to theatre.  
  
Ben was pacing up and down in Bron's room waiting for Charlotte. Charlotte came an hour later "What happened?" Ben asked "We had to wire her jaw" Charlotte said "Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Ben asked "Because we thought it would be better if we didn't interfere to much. She might have a small scar but not much of one" Charlotte said "And she won't be able to talk for a while" "Can I go and see her?" Ben asked anxiously "Yeah, sure, follow me" Charlotte said walking out of the room, Ben followed. They walked down a corridor and turned to go to the ICU rooms. Once they reached Bron's room, Charlotte knocked, Bec came to the door. "You can come and see her now, She's just starting to wake" Ben walked in, he saw Bron lying in the bed, an oxygen mask on her face, a drip in her hand. She looks so helpless, he though as he sat down next to her.  
  
Bron slowly opened her eyes for a second time that day. She looked around the room. She was in ICU. She felt a strong hand grip hers. She turned her head slowly to see Ben looking back at her. "Hey" Ben said. Bron tried to talk but her jaw was too sore. "Don't try and talk" He said, softly placing his finger on her lips. "Your probably in a lot of pain at the moment but I want you to know that I love you" Bron let the tears slide down her cheeks at these words. "Hey baby don't cry" Ben said gently wiping the tears away with his thumb. Bron smiled slightly to show him that she also cared about him. Charlotte walked a moment later "Hey noodle" Charlotte said. Bron turned her head to face Charlotte. "You understand what we did?" Bron nodded her head slowly. "Are you in any pain?" Bron nodded again. Charlotte stepped forward a gave her some morphine. "That should help, but for now you need lots and lots of rest." She said giving Bron's hand a squeeze "Now I'll be back later to check on you," Charlotte said before leaving the room.  
  
2 months later Bron got out of bed, heading for the shower. Today was the day she had been dreading for the last few weeks. Today she was taking Luke to court. Bron finished up her shower and got dressed in her best cloths. Ben was going to be there all the way, so she knew she would be ok. Ben stood by her the last few months. He helped her trust people again and get over her nightmares. Ben came in just a Bron was pulling her long red hair into a tight ponytail. "Ready for the big day?" He asked putting his arm around her "I don't know if I can do it Ben, I really don't. I'm so scared of what's going to happen" Bron said tears forming in her eyes. "Don't worry you'll be fine, just answer everything truthfully and I'll be near to lend you a helping hand," He said kissing the top of her forehead. Bron quickly wiped the tears away before turning around. "How do I look?" she asked "Beautiful" Ben answered. Bron smiled, Ben always knew the right thing to say, to make her feel better. "Now I have a question for you. Are bacon and eggs ok for breakfast cause I have already made them?" Ben asked "Well I don't know if I could eat." But before Bron could finish her sentence Ben had scooped her up and carried her down stairs. "Ben put me down!" Bron laughed as Ben walked down the stairs. Ben pretended to drop her, but he didn't. He carried her all the way to the table before plonking her down on the seat and handing her a fork. "Now I'll ask you again" Ben said smiling "Are bacon and eggs ok for breakfast?" Bron smiled happily as she shovelled a mouthful in. She ate her breakfast while Ben made a pot of coffee. Bron finished her bacon and eggs and brought her plate over to the sink. It read 8:30am on the clock. The court case started at 9:00am "Ben we better hurry, I don't want to be late," Bron said. Ben walked up to Ben and lifted her into his arms. He gave her a passionate kiss before saying "Ok we'll leave now." Ben placed Bron back down on the floor and Bron took his hand, they left the house with a slam of the door. "I feel so much better, thank you" Bron said as they drove off "I'd do anything for you, cause I love you" Ben said "And I love you too" Bron said kissing his hand.  
  
TOO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
